


The Way You Smile

by Toni_ton



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Two soft boys who are very much in love, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_ton/pseuds/Toni_ton
Summary: Doyoung looks at him and all he can think is that he’s never seen someone so beautiful in his life.





	The Way You Smile

Doyoung signs the album in front of him. He’s done this so many times he barely even has to think about it. When he’s done he looks up at the fan in front of him. He smiles and makes conversation, answering any questions she has. She moves on soon and there's a lull, the next fan not yet done talking to Jungwoo. Doyoung takes the spare moment to look around, smiling and waving at the fans in front of him.

Suddenly the screaming picks up. Trying to find the cause he looks down the line, at the other members.He sees him immediately. He sees Johnny.

He looks radiant, brighter than the sun. He has the most beautiful smile on his face. There’s infectious joy radiating off him and Doyoung is stunned, his breath stolen. He wants the image tattooed onto the backs of his eyelids so he can stare at it forever.

Johnny’s always beautiful. It’s one of the many reasons he had fallen for him. There was something special about this moment though. Johnny smiling wasn’t a rare sight. He was the moodmaker of the group. Almost always playing and joking around. But Doyoung knew that he was just as tired as the rest of them. The long days and constant schedules were getting to him too. Most people wouldn’t even notice but Doyoung does. He’s a little less energetic. A little less loud. A little less playful. He’s Johnny but a little less and it was understandable. This lifestyle was taking its toll on all of them.

In this moment though, Johnny looks truly happy. He looks carefree and glowing and Doyoung feels so fortunate to witness him like this. He wishes he was closer. Wishes there weren’t several members sitting between them so he could imprint this moment into his memory in detail. He wants to hold Johnny’s hand and share this moment with him. Doyoung feels so warm, the love welling up inside of himself so much that he feels like he’s ready to burst. He didn’t think he could fall deeper in love with Johnny than he already has but clearly he was wrong.

Doyoung is startled back to reality by the girl now standing before him. He takes the album she hands to him and does his best to focus his attention on her. As much as he wants to do nothing more than stare at Johnny all day, he knows it would be unfair to not give his full attention to the fans who have come to support them.

Doyoung comforts himself with the thought that after the fansign they get to go back to the dorms and then he can be with Johnny.

* * *

It’s hours later when they finally arrive at the dorms. Doyoung is tired, they all are, but more than that, he is still buzzing with love and affection for Johnny.

As they enter their dorm, everyone either goes to the bathroom to clean up or straight to their room to sleep.

Doyoung stops Johnny, grabbing him by the hand, before he can make it past the living room. He waits till everyone is gone before pulling him to the couch and pushing him to sit down.

There’s a soft smile on Johnny’s face as he looks up at Doyoung, happy to let him do as he pleases. Doyoung returns the smile as he climbs onto Johnny’s lap and straddles him.

“Kinky,”Johnny says but before he can say anything more Doyoung is cradling the sides of his face in both hands.

Doyoung leans forward and presses his lips to Johnny’s forehead. Then he kisses his temples, one after the other. His eye lids, his nose, his cheeks, his chin. He presses gentle kisses onto every inch of Johnny’s face.

WIth each kiss, Johnny’s smile grows. Giggles escape him and Doyoung can feel his face heating up in his hands.

Soon Johnny’s own hands are cradling Doyoungs face, forcing him to cease the kisses. Instead he pulls Doyoung in and connects their lips. It’s a sweet kiss, chaste and playful. They’re both smiling as they indulge in each other.

When they part, Johnny has the same smile on his face from earlier, the smile he loves so much. This time though his cheeks are flushed and his eyes are filled with warmth and love for Doyoung alone.Doyoung trails his fingertips along his features. Across his brows, along his straight nose and soft lips. Down the edges of his high cheekbones and strong jaw.

“You know I love you, right?” Doyoung asks softly, wanting Johnny to know the true depth of his feelings. “Everything about you is so beautiful, I fall more in love with you every day. Every hour, every minute and every second.”

Johnny answers him with a kiss. Deeper this time, slow and intimate. Johnny pulls him in close, their chest pressed against each other. Doyoung rests his hand against Johnny’s neck and he can feel his pulse. It’s strong, steady and familiar. Itá beating in time with his own, as if they share one heart.

Johnny breaks away but he doesn’t let Doyoung go far. He keeps him close, close enough that he can feel his breath fanning against his skin. Johnny is looking at him with eyes so warm that Doyoung wants to drown in them.

“I love you, too” he says, voice so quiet that Doyoung wouldn’t have heard him had he not been so close. “I love you more than I ever thought was possible.”

Doyoung wraps his arms around Johnny’s waist and leans in close, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck and closing his eyes. He inhales deeply, finding comfort in the familiar scent. He feels Johnny wraps his arms around him and he feels safe and loved. It feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this!!  
> This was inspired by the following tweet. Basically I saw Johnny, had a meltdown and this was the result.
> 
> https://twitter.com/suhjohnnypic/status/1141792509187756034
> 
> Comment and Kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Come talk to me on  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/doyoberries)  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
